


the strange and silly occurrences at the sanders apartment building of grand new york, new york

by Ghostboyhaunted



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Apartment AU, M/M, hey so i wrote this as a joke, i really have a fun time writing it, it sos so stupid and silly, okay?, so like dont bash it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboyhaunted/pseuds/Ghostboyhaunted
Summary: Logan, a 23-year-old librarian just so happens to live next to a person who he deemed 'princey' for his loud personality.Roman, a 22-year-old aspiring Broadway actor, just so happens to live next to a person who he deemed 'logic' for his healthy habits and calm personality.Virgil, a 21-year-old college artist, just so happens to live right next to a new neighbor.Patton, a 23-year-old JUST MOVED TO NEW YORK new yorker just so happened to move into an apartment with thin walls and crazy neighbors. but yay!!!!!! new york !!!!!!!!!!listen this is not my best writing but it so FUN to write soooo
Kudos: 11





	1. message board

Sanders apartment building, New York City. 

**Reviews:**

TheSecondCookie; hi! I was looking for apartments and I noticed this place for cheap. Anything that I should be worried about before I move in?

Princey, replying to TheSecondCookie: not bad. walls 2 thin tho. Can hear others. They r annoying. Ugh.

2smart4u, replying to TheSecondCookie: I've been living here for 6 years, and the apartment has never failed me. The walls are pretty thin though. They might need to change that.

JDelightful, replying to TheSecondCookie: 6/10. The walls are to thin. Also there are rats. And mold. There's a reason its so cheap.

TheSecondCookie, replying to Princey, 2smart4u, and JDelightful: Sounds perfect!! Thanks!!!!


	2. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman Lionhart, a 22 year old aspiring actor, closed his computer and laughed. A new neighbor, huh?
> 
> hey hey all the chapters are short btw lol

Roman Lionhart, a 22 year old aspiring actor, closed his computer and laughed. A new neighbor, huh? He had not got one of those in almost three years. He leaned back at his desk and closed his eyes. He hasn't gotten much sleep between auditions for plays and working late at a small cafe. God he was tired. Dozing off just felt right. Roman could feel sleep taking over his body for a moment before a loud “FUCK” rang from the room over. 

Roman elbowed the wall and yelled “You good bro?”

“Stubbed my toe again. I need to stop misplacing my glasses. Sorry to alarm, princey.” The voice responded. 

Roman smiled at the nickname. Honestly, Roman had no idea who was on the other side of that wall, but the thin walls aided for eavesdropping. He wondered how much the stranger knew about him. God, Roman wished he wasnt so loud sometimes. He once asked what to call the person but he did not respond so Roman dubbed him Logic. From what little conversations the two hand, Roman could tell the other was a total nerd. They loved space and philosophy and stuff like that. 

There were others too, like the kid across the hall. They moved in at around the same time. Or the snake man, as Roman calls him(The snake man once released a snake into the halls, hence his name). And his cousin Remy, who lived on the floor below him with his fiance, Emile. There were others, but he did not know them.

Maybe this new neighbor would bring change, maybe he wont, Roman was curious to find out. 


	3. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldnt believe it. Logan glared at his phone, navigating his living room. A new neighbor?

He couldnt believe it. Logan glared at his phone, navigating his living room. A new neighbor? Oh god. The one next to him is already so obnoxious, now a new one? Across from him most likely, too! Logan slammed his foot against the table by accident. again. He yelled out, forgetting about the walls. Fifth time this week. Of course a voice responded, asking of he was okay. He told them yes then sat down at a sofa. 

He wondered about the person next to him who he gave the nickname of Princey(he doesnt stop singing. Especially Disney.). He didnt mind the other, except that he was extremely annoying and loud and never stopped singing. Other than that he was fine. 

The others were not as bad, though. The first time he’d talked to the one next to him on the Other Side, their name was Virgil, was when there was a snow storm and the college kid had run out of food. They stayed with Logan for an entire week and the two became friends. They meet up every sunday to talk. Logan did not care to meet the others on the floor with him

He certainly did not care to meet his new neighbor.


	4. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil looked at his phone in disbelief.

Virgil looked at his phone in disbelief. A new person? Who were they? What would they be like? What if they overheard him? What if they were secretly someone looking to harm him? What if they were a murderer? The new person probably isnt a murderer.

Virgil took a deep breath and closed his eyes. This would be fine. They would be fine. But what if he wouldnt be? His mind was swamped with theories and anxieties. 

Will there be someone new? Yes

Will they be nice? Maybe

Will they be able to hear virgil? yes

Will they murder virgil in their sleep? Probably not

Will they leave? hopefully

Virgil was absolutely terrified to meet someone new.


End file.
